


Heated

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Clone Sex, Clones, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Rimming, Scissoring, Showers, Sixsome, Spanking, Stripping, Teabagging, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Being able to duplicate yourself definitely has it's perks.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Gang bang/ Bukkake

**Author's Note:**

> *Dr. Strange belongs to Marvel. I only own Elena and her Cloak, Blueberry.*

"Hello, love," Stephen greeted his girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey, sweetheart," Elena greeted back, eyes still on her book. Her Cloak, Blueberry, was resting on her lap, enjoying the collar scratches the Sorceress was giving her. Levi removed himself from Stephen's shoulders and floated towards the bed, landing on top of Blueberry. Both Cloaks got up and flew to their little bed. Ever since Stephen and Elena became sexually active, they bought a cute dog bed for their Cloaks since they (both Masters and Cloaks) thought it would be less awkward to not have them (the Cloaks) laying on the bed or watching while they (the Sorcerers) were going at it. Even though the Cloaks have "seen" their Masters naked several times, they wanted to respect their privacy. Of course, from time to time, the Sorcerers will let the Cloaks on their bed, like during the winter time.

"You won't be needing that tonight," Stephen said as he took the book from Elena's hands and placed it on her night table.

"Hey! I was reading that!" the blue-haired girl said, about to grab her book, only for her boyfriend to grab her wrist.

"Not tonight, you're not," Stephen said, creating a portal above Elena's dresser, which was across the room, and placed the book on top. He gently grabbed the sides of Elena's face and kissed her. After he pulled away, he slowly got her hair out of its high ponytail and said, "Get up and take your clothes off."

Elena raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, but obeyed anyways. She smoothed her hair and stood up to remove her Sorceress robe, the top underneath it, and her leggings, leaving her in only her black bra and thong.

"Everything," Stephen told her, placing his girlfriend's ponytail holder on her night table.

The Sorceress rolled her eyes and removed her bra and thong. "That's highly unfair! I'm naked and you're still fully dressed," she snapped.

"Patience, darling. We'll get there," the Sorcerer told her. He then cloned himself so there was five of him. "Alright, boys. Let's strip," he said to his clones as they all removed their clothes. "You guys can do whatever you want with her," he told them before kissing Elena again.

Elena couldn't help but moan, enjoying the feeling of the real Stephen's lips on hers, one of his clones kissing her neck, two were playing with her breasts while grinding on her legs, and the last one knelt behind her, kissing her inner thighs while slapping and massaging her ass. She felt the real Stephen gently rubbing her clit, while the clone kissing her neck slid two fingers into her cunt, so she grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them, making the guys moan. The clone kneeling behind her gently started nibbling her thighs up to her ass cheeks before spreading them and eating out her ass. This made Elena moan even more, and she was completely oblivious to the real Stephen creating a portal to his night table to grab a bottle of lube, handing it to the clone eating out her ass. The clone gratefully took the bottle and coated two of his fingers with the lube, then carefully slid them into the Sorceress' ass. The girl moaned even louder, loving the feeling of both of her holes being filled along with her breasts being played with.

"She's ready," the clone kissing her neck said. "And she's soaking wet," he added, removing his fingers and sucking them.

The real Stephen then pulled away from the kiss, the clones also pulling away from the girl. "Ok, guys. Show time," he said, laying down on the floor while pulling Elena down with him.

Elena straddled Stephen's lap while sliding her pussy down on his cock, both of them enjoying the sensation. The clone who previously played with her ass then slid his cock back into her ass, while the clone who previously kissed her neck shoved his cock in her mouth. Elena grabbed the remaining two clones' cocks and stroked them.

"She's such a fucking slut, I love it," the clone fucking her ass said while spanking her.

"Yes, she's our slut," Stephen said as he placed one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her clit.

Elena moaned, being careful not to accidentally squish the cocks in her hands, as she rubbed her thumbs on their tips.

"Fuck, she's so good with her mouth. It's hard to believe that this huge cock can fit all the way in her tiny mouth," the clone getting a blowjob moaned.

"I know. I was shocked the first time she sucked me off. Fuck, I'm close," Stephen moaned.

"So am I," the clone fucking Elena's right hand said.

"Let's cum all over her," the clone in the girl's left hand suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Stephen said, lifting Elena off of him, much to her dismay. The clones also pulled away from her, complaining about not getting their release yet. "Patience, gentlemen. Ladies first," Stephen said as he picked Elena up and placed her on the bed. He spread her legs and slid three of his fingers into her cunt while sucking her clit.

"Fuck! Stephen!" Elena screamed while running her fingers through the Sorcerer's hair.

"Let it out, sweetheart," Stephen said. He moved his fingers faster, brushing against the sweet spot in Elena's vagina while pressing his thumb on her clit, and she had her orgasm, squirting on Stephen's hand.

"Oh shit, that was hot," one of the clones moaned.

"Can we cum now?" another clone asked impatiently.

"Absolutely. Babe, get on your knees," Stephen said, helping her up and placing her on the floor as she knelt down.

"Fucking finally," another clone said as he stroked himself on the left side of the Sorceress' head. Stephen and his other clones started stroking themselves as well, surrounding the blue-haired girl.

"Open up, sweetie," Stephen said, placing his cock near Elena's mouth, the girl obeying his command.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," one of his clones said.

"Me neither," another one moaned.

"Oh, fuck," Stephen moaned as he came on Elena's lips and tongue. The other clones started cumming as well, two of them came on her chest, the other two on the sides of her face.

After a couple minutes, everyone calmed down from their orgasms.

"Wow. You look so sexy covered in our cum," Stephen said. "Doesn't she?" he asked his clones.

"She sure does," one of the clones said. "Well, our work here is done," he added as he and the other clones vanished, leaving just the real Stephen and Elena.

"Ok, we seriously need to do this more often," Elena chuckled, scooping some of the cum off her face and licking her finger. "You should make a drink out of this," she added.

"I would, but you're the only one allowed to drink it," Stephen told her.

"I know, I am," Elena said, kissing Stephen softly.

"Come on, love. Let's get you cleaned up," Stephen said, taking Elena to the bathroom and starting the shower.

"Let's go for another round," Elena suggested, entering the shower, with Stephen following behind.

"Only if you're up for it," Stephen said while tucking a strand of his girlfriend's blue hair under her ear.

Elena turned around and bent over, spreading herself. "Believe me. I am."


	2. Just 4 Girls, 1 Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's got a plan, Stephen's in for a surprise.

"Stephen, you in here?" Elena called out, entering the library, wearing a fluffy turquoise bathrobe.

"Right here, sweetie," Stephen responded, poking his head out from behind one of the shelves.

"Come to bed," Elena told him.

"I will, sweetheart. Just give me 15 minutes," Stephen said, going back to his reading.

"You literally said that 45 minutes ago," Elena whined.

"I mean it this time," Stephen assured her, turning a page in his book.

"No, now," Elena said.

"I promise, 15 minutes, and then I'll join you," Stephen said.

"Fine," Elena groaned. But then she had an idea. She opened the top of her bathrobe, exposing her cleavage, then stood in front of Stephen and placed her breasts near his face.

"Babe, I just sai- well, hello there, ladies," Stephen said, kissing the top of Elena's breasts before kissing her lips. "I promise I'll be done soon," he told her, before going back to his book.

Elena pouted, then opened the rest of her robe, exposing the dark red bra and panties that had Stephen weak at his knees. "Stephen," she said seductively, knowing that tone would turn him on.

"Sweetheart, I- holy shit, book can wait," Stephen said as he shut his book and put it down, and created a portal to their room, letting his girlfriend enter before going in himself. He noticed the Cloaks already "sleeping" on their little bed.

"It's about damn time you got here," Elena said, gently grabbing the sides of Stephen's face, kissing him.

"You're a naughty girl," Stephen told her.

"But you love it," Elena teased, removing her robe to expose the rest of her bra and thong.

"I sure do," the Sorcerer said, grabbing his girlfriend's breasts, squeezing them lightly.

The girl swatted his hands away. "Nuh-uh. You can't touch them yet," she said, holding onto his hands.

"Damn it," Stephen groaned.

"Oh, quit your whining. Do me a favor and strip," the blue-haired Sorceress said, letting go of her boyfriend's hands and crossing her arms, pushing her breasts up.

Stephen, who was hypnotized by Elena's breasts, snapped out of his daze and removed his clothes, leaving him completely naked.

"Perfect," Elena said as she cloned herself, so there was four of her. "Ok, girls. Let's strip," she said, she and her clones removing their bras and thongs.

"Holy fuck," Stephen mumbled.

"You girls can do whatever you want with him. And as for you, Stephen, now you can touch me," Elena said, kissing him again. One of her clones was kissing his neck, the other two were kneeling in front of him, one stroking and sucking his cock, the other massaging and sucking his balls.

Stephen moaned as he felt Elena's tongue in his mouth and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples gently. He slowly moved one of his hands down until it reached between her legs and slid two of his fingers into her cunt while rubbing his thumb on her clit.

Elena pulled away from the kiss and said, "Let's get on the bed." She laid Stephen down while straddling his lap, and slid her pussy down on his cock, making them both moan. One of her clones straddled his face and lowered her pussy near his mouth. Stephen grabbed the clone by her hips and started eating her out, then grabbed the other two clones on each of his sides and started fingering them.

"Fuck! Stephen! Your cock is so big!" Elena moaned.

"Your tongue feels so good in my pussy!" the clone being eaten out moaned.

"Stick all of your fingers inside me!" one of the clones getting finger-fucked said.

"Fuck that! I want his entire hand in me!" the other clone said. Stephen then started fisting the two clones, the girls screaming in pleasure.

"I'm so fucking close!" Elena said. The Sorcerer moaned in response.

"Same here," the clones agreed.

Elena ground her hips harder on Stephen's, feeling the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock rubbing on her clit. The stimulation on her clit, plus the tip of Stephen's cock constantly brushing against her G-spot had her orgasming and squirting, which had the Sorcerer cumming inside her. The clones had their releases as well, squirting all over Stephen's hands and tongue.

After everyone calmed down from their orgasms, the girls all pulled away from the Sorcerer, and Elena leaned down to kiss him.

"You good?" she asked.

"Wonderful. We should do that again sometime," Stephen told her.

"I agree," Elena said. "We did excellent, ladies," she said to her clones.

"Damn right, we did," one of the clones said, and all three of them vanished, leaving the real Elena with Stephen.

Stephen looked at the dog bed which had their Cloaks still "sleeping." "I'm surprised they slept through it all," he said.

"I know, right. They're heavy sleepers," Elena said. "Let's take a shower," she suggested.

"Great idea. Up for another round?" Stephen asked, following Elena to the bathroom.

"I'm up if you are," the Sorceress said as she started the shower and got in.

Stephen went in and kissed the girl's neck gently, slowly sliding one of his hands down until it found her clit. "Oh, I am, alright."


	3. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild party happens

"Babe, let's have an orgy," Elena suggested she cloned herself so there was twenty of her.

"Excellent idea, love," Stephen said, cloning himself as well, so there was twenty of him.

"Take it all off, everyone," Elena said, then she and her clones started stripping, Stephen and his clones doing the same.

"Alright, guys and girls! Let's get this sex party started!" Stephen said. He grabbed Elena and kissed her while rubbing her clit, moaning as he felt her stroking his cock.

The rest of the clones were busy having fun with each other. Two of Stephen's clones were making out with each other while rubbing their cocks together, and two of Elena's clones were scissoring. A few had threesomes, some had gang bangs, and others paired up like the real Stephen and Elena.

"Fuck me," Elena said seductively.

"Gladly," Stephen said, laying the Sorceress down and sliding his cock into her cunt.

"Any room for one more?" one of Stephen's clones asked.

"Don't forget me!" one of Elena's clones said.

"Stephen, bring your cock closer," the real Sorcerer said as he grabbed his clone by the hips and sucked his dick, while still thrusting into Elena's cunt.

"Elena, sit on my face, girl," the real Elena said, pulling the clone by her thighs so she was straddling her face, and started eating her out. She had her clone turn around so she was fingering her pussy while eating out her ass, and moaned at the feeling of Stephen's cock pounding in and out of her.

Both clones then pulled away from the real Sorcerers, got off the bed, and the clone Stephen had the clone Elena bend over the edge of the bed and fucked her from behind.

The real Stephen and Elena were kissing again as they kept going at it.

"You're so fucking tight," Stephen moaned.

"Your dick is just so big," Elena said.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," Stephen said.

"Me neither," Elena said as she grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples gently.

"Let me do that," Stephen said, lightly brushing Elena's hands off to feel her breasts, squeezing them softly.

"Oh fuck!" Elena moaned. The stimulation on her clit, G-spot, and nipples had her orgasming and squirting all over Stephen's cock, followed by Stephen cumming inside her. The rest of the clones had their orgasms as well, then vanished afterwards.

"Well, that was something," Stephen said, kissing Elena softly.

"Damn right," Elena chuckled. "Let's take a shower," she added.

"How about a relaxing bath instead," Stephen suggested.

Elena kissed his cheek softly. "Sounds even better."


End file.
